Isabella Lillian Potter
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Au.Isabella Lillian Potter is the other chosen one. SHe has lived with Harry potter his whole life. They are as close as brother and sister,but their bond is stronger.. Edward Left her, but she never loved him truely.Yeah the Cullens show up,plz read
1. Chapter 1

Ch. Playlist: The Wild one Suzi Quatro

Time is Changed. Bellas bday is(obviously) July 31st. She never missed the end of 4th year, but more will b reveal about the Triwizard tournament. There was never a james, victoria, laurent etc. The Cullens left her on Sept. 30th. They thought her bday was the 13th of September.

Ch. 1 Tomboy is my name.

_Prologue_

_Isabella Lillian Potter was on a mission to find and befriend the Cullens. She succeeded, and returned to her home in london. She was left by Edward, didn't exactly love him to begin is 15 years old, along with twin Harry Potter. _

HPOV

"C'mon Ron!" snapped Hermione Granger, closing the book she was reading. Ron Weasley was stuffing his face with breakfast. He set down his fork and wiped his face. We began to exit the Great Hall when we heard:

"Damn you malfoy! I will slowly cut off you balls, then make you eat them! Expelliarmus!" said a high pitched voice. I raced over to where it came from. The sight before me was astounding. Malfoy was lying under someone with a baseball cap on. Two wands lay forgotten beside them. Malfoy looked ready to pee himself, as the person was wailing on them. They were punching him pretty hard. All of a sudden she stood.

"Smack my ass again and I will make you eat your balls. Now get your gay ass outta here." said a voice I regonized immediately. She brushed herself off as Malfoy scurried out tail between his legs. I crept up behind her and swiped the baseball cap and placed it on my own head.

"What the hell!" she snarled turning around. The moment she saw me amusement filled her green eyes. "Well I see you have my hat. Now gimmie it back."

"Hmm...maybe I will maybe I won't. Whoa wait a second. You're back!" I shouted. My best friend and twin Bella had been gone for a year!

"Yep, for good. Now give me my goddanged hat!" she said fiercely.

I gotta hand it to her. Bella was tough. She punched harder that anyone I knew, myself included. She rarely actually fought with magic. Well, depending on who she was fighting. When we were little and I pissed her off, she'd give me a bruise or a black eye. The durselys thought it was funny, but dudley got the credit. Dudley never messed with Bella though. She roughed him up one time. Bella always felt bad though, after punching me.

"Language dear sister." I said smirking. She glared. I quickly handed over the hat. She immediately put it on her head.

"Is breakfast still going on?" she asked ignoring my comment. I nodded. We went and sat in the Great Hall. Wait a second.

"Where did Ron and Hermione go?" I said.

"To go shout at eachother. Or the library.." said Bella helping herself to toast,eggs, and orange juice.

"They aren't fighting." I stated. She gave me a look that said 'your naïve'. I smiled.

"So, how'd you manage to get into the school,in the middle of the school year? It's December" I asked taking a sip of her orange juice. Blech! She added something.

"I was out on Dumbledore's order. He was able to put me back don't drink my juice." said Bella downing the last of her tormented juice. "He gave me my schedule. Same classes as yours."

"Okay, speaking of which. Double potion with the Slytherins in twenty minutes!" I said.

BPOV.

"Miss Black." said a slimey voice. I turned.

"Yes professor Snape?" I asked sweetly.

"You beat up Malfoy." said Snape, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Draco sexually assulted me. I was afraid. It was all in self defense. My wand was on the floor." I said, making my eyes big and scared.

"Well, Miss Black, see to it next time you see a teacher. Not pummel Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry but 5 points from Gryffndor." he said before sweeping out. Harry gaped at me.

"What?" I asked.

"If that was me Snape would have gave me a months detention and like 100 points from Gryffndor." said Harry gobsmacked.

"Well, I guess.. I can be , even though Malfoy is gay, he wouldn't hit on you." I said mysteriously.

"How do you know he's gay?" asked Harry leaning in.

"Urgh. If I were to kiss him he'd freak." I said.

"Yeah, because he hates you." said Harry.

"He wouldn't know if I looked like this." I said. I changed my appearance, as I was a Metamorphmagus, and my hair sometimes changes with my mood. I was soon a wavy blonde with blue eyes. (Picture Ashley Benson)

"C'mon Harry." I said. I took his hand and led him to Potions. Right before we walked in Harry pulled me off to the side.

"Bella. I'm really glad to have you back sis." he said hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back. We walked into potion and Ron and Hermione were there. Smiling like the Chesire cat! I gave harry a pointed look. He shrugged. I went and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione politely holding out her hand. Oh. I was still blonde. Well let's just keep that.

"Well Hermione. I think my identity shall remain unknown." I said mysteriously. Harry,who was next to us with Ron,laughed. Hermione looked annoyed. Snape walked in after that.

"Class it seems we have an old edition back. Miss Isabella Potter has returned." he said in a irritated voice. I stood and bowed. Hermione and Ron's eyes grew wide. And harry smirked. Snape gave us our assignment and we worked at it.

"Bella, when did you get back?" asked Hermione, eyes dancing with excitement. I laughed quitely.

"Last night, but I slept in the room of requirment. I got up after you and Ron left breakfast." I said as I finished up the last bit of potion. I then turned it to simmer.

"So, what have I missed." I asked.

"Not much. Uh. You missed...uh the Umbridge?" asked Hermione.

"Can't wait to meet her." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath. The rest of class went by fast. Then it was time for Herbology. The class went by fast, as my partner was Neville Longbottom. He was amazing at that particuler subject. Then was lunch.

"Hey Bella." said Harry putting his arm around me. Harry Potter was and always will be my bestest friend. Hermione and Ron are dear to me, but Harry and I are connected. I mean we are twin, and 'the chosen one's'. Or is that what we are being referred to? It changes so much...can't keep track.

"Hi Harry." I said. "Say, what do you have planned for the holidays?"

"Hogwarts...or the Burrow." he said. "Why?"

"I was wondering, if possible. Would you like to come with me to the states?" I asked. I wanted to take him to Chicago. The summer before I was located to Forks, I lived in Chicago. I went back for a week after Edward left. I loved it there.

"We should ask Dumbledore." said Harry. I nodded. I was very happy to finally be home.

**Mkay review if ya want me to continue please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. Play list:Circus: Britney Spears.

Ch. 2 Personal Bodyguards.

BPOV.

We ate lunch quickly then it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I stood, grabbing my bag. Hermione and Ron scowled as they walked in the class. Harry looked grim. How bad could this women be? They never really told me about her though, more of a find out for yourself circumstance. I sat down next to Hermione at one of the desks. I put all of my books under my seat and took out my wand. People looked at me. I glared and they looked away.

"Bella. Put your wand away." whispered Hermione.

"Why?" I hissed.

"We do book work." said Hermione.

"I don't have a book." I said.

"Ask-" I clang came from the back of the room. I whipped my head around. A toad like lady in frilly pink cardigan and skirt was standing in the door way. She began to walk, slowly and deliberately. She was right about to pass our isle when she stopped. She turned quickly to me.

"Who are you?" she asked in a falsetto voice. Is she a man?

"Isabella Potter." I spoke slowly.

"Where have you been this year?" she growled.

"Here and there..." I said toying with her.

"I will ask you again Miss Potter, where have you been." she said like I was an idiot.

"If you must know I was out sick." I said, that was my cover. Nasty case of Dragon Pox.

"Or were you out plotting against the ministry?" she said in a 'ah-ha!' voice. I looked at her.

"Oh, yes. Voldemort and I st and had tea, while plotting to overthrow Fudge." I said sarcastically. People gasped at the name. I raised and eyebrow, her eye was twitching.

"He is gone." she said through her teeth.

"Awe, your so naïve. You keep thinking that." I said. I stood up, and got on my stool. "Listen up people. FOLLOW UMBRIDGES IDEA. INGNORE THE FACT THAT _LORD VOLDEMOR IS BACK. MAYBE HE WILL SPARE YOUR LIVES. HE WON'T. HE WILL KILL YOU YOUR FAMILY, AND YOUR FRIENDS._ _**HE IS BACK!**_" I shouted. My hair was flaming red. Then Everything went black.

_Let's go Harry! I heard throughout the stands_. _The band was playing. People were cheering for either , Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, or Harry Potter. I was at the end of the triwizard tournament._**(AN: in hogwarts they dn get outta skwl till like the end of june. So this is summer for Bella in forks, she missed March -May of actual skwlin a merica. Make sense?)**_ I was cheering for my twin, Harry. Hermione and Ron sat next to me, on both my sides. Hermione was cheering for Harry and Krum. She went to the Yule Ball with him. I went with Ron, but we have no romantic feelings, we just needed dates. Harry went with Padma Patil. Ron was green with jealousy. I was white with annoyance.(hair color. Ron's just in sense.)_

_ They had been in the maze for and hour now. I saw red sparks go off 20 minutes ago. Fleur Delacour was out. Soon enough so was Krum. Hermione's shoulders fell slightly._

"_I'm hungry." said Ron. I laughed._

"_You always." I stopped, as I felt a tug at my navel. I was soon face planted in the grass...of a graveyard. I shot up. Beside me was Harry and Cedric. _

"_Kill the spare." came a faint weak raspy voice. A short man pulled out a wand._

"_Avada Kedavra!" I shot of green light hurled toward Cedric, who had his wand out._

"_Noo!" I wailed as it hit him in the chest. He fell slowly to the ground. I collapsed in a heap. Harry draped him self over me._

"_Stupefy!" A jet of red light came toward Harry and I. Then blackness. I awoke later to hearing shouts of curses. I was very loosely tied to a headstone. My wand was at my feet. I visably saw Harry fighting a man, if you could call it that, with red slit eyes and absolutely no nose or lips. I silently pulled off the ropes and clutched my wand tightly. I slipped right behind harry, who was behind a tombstone shouted spells from around it. _

_Muffilato!, I shouted silently. I had mastered silent spells already. _

"_Harry!" I said. He turned quickly._

"_Bella." He sighed with relief._

_"Aim to Stun. Aim to Kill. Aim to disarm. Don't care, just defeat them." I said. He __nodded and I lifted the silenceing charm._

"_Stupefy!" I said silently pointing at Lucius Malfoy. He dodged it._

"_Don't kill them." roared Voldemort as he and Harry fought. I began to fight Greyback and Malfoy. _

"_Avada Kedavra." said Lucius Malfoy. I dodged it. Stupefy! I said in my head. He fell to the floor. I turned to Fenrir. He smiled wickedly and ran toward me._

"_Avada Kedavra!" I whispered pointing right at him. There was no time to stun him. Werewolves could only be stuned for a out of no where an unknown Death Eater jumped infront of him. The curse hit him in the chest. I had killed him. Tears threatened to fall from my cheeks, but I continued to fight. I stunned and disarmed almost everyone around me. Harry continued to fight Voldemort._

"_Crucio!" Shouted Voldemort. Harry feel to the floor in pain. My body began to burn slowly. Not nearly as bad as harry._

"_PROTEGO!" I shouted and the charm formed an imaginary bubble around Harry and I._

"_Ahh Isabella. So noble, saving your brother. It's ok. I understand. I won't hurt him. You see I've heard the killing curse it quite painless. Well, no one has ever told me that but you know." he said with a horrible cold, high pitched laugh. He sounded like a hyena. I glared._

"_You Bastard. Burn in mother fucking hell with the other fallen death Eaters!" I shouted. He looked around. Harry and I looked at him._

"_Ah, you killed Travers. Clever. Well he was never of much use." said Voldemort. I was fuming, and my hair was blood red with black in it. "let's finish this"_

"_Avada Kedavra." "Protego!" "Expelliarmus!" All three of us shouted at once. I was thrown back upon impact of the curse. I saw the green jet from Voldermort, and the red from Harry's. Then it turned gold. Figures, thy looked like plaster models, of Lily and James Potter, Cedric Diggory came out. I stared. They said somethings and then I felt Harry grab my arm. He yanked me over to the cup and he placed a hand on Cedric's body. We laid a finger on the cup then..._

"_Harry! Bella.!" said a voice. Dumbledore._

"_Cedric!...oh god. OH GOD! No!" shouted Amos Diggory. He yanked Harry and I off the...body._

"_I killed someone." I said to Dumbledore, who was beside me. That's all that I remembered. Then total darkness.~_

"Bella." a soft voice whispered. Everything was hazy, and I felt like I was in maple syrup. I opened my eyes, but soon deeply regretted it, due to the harsh sunlight. I blinked and looked around. Harry sat next to my bed, holding my hand. Hermione and Ron were stiiting at the end of the bed.

"Bella." said Hermione sighing in relief. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand.

"Wha-what happened?" I managed.

"You passed out. You're in the hospital wing." said Harry carefully. I caught a glimpse of myself. My hair was pitch black.

"How long was I out." I yawned.

"Uh, a day. It's saturday." said Ron. I nodded.

"Oh! You're awake." said Madam Pomfrey rushing to my aid.

"Can I got to breakfast?" I asked. On weekends breakfast was from 7am-10. Lunch was at one. She looked at me.

"I suppose, but eat some food. Lot's of it. You passedout from utter exhaustion and stress. So, you're ok." said Madam Pomfrey. I smiled and quickly sat up, only to be hit by a wae of vertigo. Hermione handed me a purple plaid shirt, skinny jeans, my amazing DC shoes, and my beanie. I smiled. Then Harry reached over and handed me my fuzzy blue northface. I quickly changed, while the boys wait outside. We then made our way to breakfast.

"Bela, there is a Hogsmede trip today. I'll stay if..."started Hermione.

"Oh no! I want to go." I said excitedly. She nooded slightly.

"Miss and Mr Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. Dumbledore wished to speak with you."said McGonagall. We looked at eachother. My stomach growled. I looked at my watch. 9:15. Dang I'm going to miss breakfast. I sighed and followed them to his office.

"Um, fizzy whizzies?" guessed Ron.

"Droobles Best blowing Gum?" piped up Hermione.

"Chocalte Frogs?" said Harry.

"Blood pops?" I asked. To my great surprise the gargoyle sprang to life. We walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Ahh. Welcome." said Dumbledore. I smiled pleasantly." Bella! I see you're doing better."

"Yes, sir. I am a bit famished though...I don't mean to be rude but...if you could hurry this up.." I eyes twinkled and he smiled.

"Well then. I assume you all are planning on going to Hogsmede." He paused and we nooned before continuing. "Well, we have a rather special family joining us this year. They will meet you in The Three Broomsticks at 1o'clock sharp. Now They will be sorted later this evening. Now, why don't you take Bella to eat."

"Ok. Thanks Professor." I said. We wentinto the great Hall and I piled my plate high with bacon, eggs, toast, french toast,and other things. I ate it all and felt much better after.

~*~*~ The Three Broomsticks.~*~*~

Harry and I sat at a table while Ron and Hermione got us butterbeers. They came back and I drank mine deeply. Mmmm, I sighed contently leaning onto harry. I rested my head on his chest.

"I wonder where they are." All of a sudden a large group of familiar beautiful people walked in.

"We are looking for the Potters." Harry and I stood. I linked my arm with his.

"That would be us." I said. My hair was an orange red for pissed. They looked at us. Wow. They all looked dead.

"We are the Cullens." said Carlisle.

**AN: okay, so I accidently titled the story black, not potter. Bella is Harry's twin. No this isn't a bellaXharry love. Thats incest, which I think is illegal. Anyway thanks for the reviews. **

**Happy 4th of July fellow Americans.!**

**Review(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. Play list**: **can't be tamed Miley Cyrus (hate her but this fits)

Ch. 3 I can't be tamed. I can't be blamed.

"Well I'm Bella. Potter." I said.

"And. I'm Harry." said Harry smiling. Ron and Hermione came up behind us.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." said Hermione, a tad awestruck.

"I'm Ron Weasley." said Ron.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. Edward and Alice are our twins, Emmett is adopted. This is jasper and Rosalie Hale, family friends." They all waved. I glared at each and everyone of them.

"Why do you all seem so sad?" I said in a snide, yet innocent voice.

"We lost a family member." snapped Edward.

"Oh...one Bella Swan perhaps?" I smirked. I wasn't gonna let them get to me. I let go off Harry.

"I'll tell you later." I mouthed to Ron, Hermione,and Harry. They nodded. I screwed my eyeballs and concentrated. I heard a large gasp. I was Bella Swan.

"Hello." I said in an american accent. Edward's eyes lit up. He ran towards me.

"Come closer and I'll kill you." I whispered menacingly. Rosalie snorted.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Ha. You kill. Wow. You really are stupid." she said.

"I have before and will again." I said. My hair was turning Flaming red. Harry put a hand on my shoulder. My hair turned back to brown. Edward walked up to me. He grabbed my wrist.

"Bella. I lied. I love you!" he said before crushing his lips onto mine. I whipped out my wand and placed it at his throat. Stupefy! I said silently. Edward was thrown off. me. It didn't stun vampires, merely threw them across the room.

"Let that be a lesson." I said. I grabbed Harry's hand and we slowly made our way to the castle, everyone else following. We walked in, but by the time we got there is was dinner. I took a seat next to Harry at the Gryffndor table, and the Cullens went to the front. Dumbledore talkde then the began to get sorted.

"Cullen,Alice Mary." Alice bounded up to the stool. It was on for a second or two then...

"Gryffndor!" she bounded to the end of the table. Everyone around her gaped.

"Cullen,Edward Anthony." It sat for a second.

"GRYFFNDOR!"(AN: I was tempted with slytherin...but many would b mad). Edward walked by Alice. He glanced at me. I glared.

"Cullen, Emmett Joshua."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Emmett looked confused, then pumped his fist in the air. I held down a giggle.

"Hale, Jasper Whitlock."

"Ravenclaw!" He smiled and walked over to the table. Then last but not least.

"Hale, Rosalie Lillian"

"Slytherin." Rosalie glared and stomped off to the Slytherin table. I laughed. That was perfect for her. Dinner went by smoothly until I heard a _hem hem. _ It was her. I turned around.

"Miss Potter. You have a detention, with Mr. Potter tomorrow night." she simpered. I glared at her. She flinched slightly but soon regained herself.

"What will I be doing." I hissed angrily. I glanced at Harry. She was looking down. She looked at him too.

"Lines." she said in a evil voice. I glared harder at her. She stalked off.

"Lines? What the helll?" I asked. I hated lines.

"Not just lines." mumbled Harry.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ron and Hermione glanced at eachother. Harry lifted up his left hand. In it was _I must not tell lies._ Etched in his skin. I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me. My hair was beyond red. It was black. The only time my hair was black was when I was beyond anger, I was practically murderous. I screamed.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKING _BITCH!" _I bellowed. Harry looked down.

"Shh. It's ok." murmered Harry. The entire Hall looked at me. I stood up gripping my wand. I began to stalk out of the hall towards Umbridge. She looked innocent.

"You bitch!" I shouted. I was pointing my wand at her. She pulled hers out.

"EXPELLIARMS!" I shouted quickly. I ran at her. I put my wand to her throut.

"_GIVE ME ONE FUCKING REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!" I _screamed. A crowed was beginning to ran towards me. I threw my wand at him. It hit his eye. I began to beat at her. I punched and punched. Tears were streaming down my face. My scar burned. I head was stuffed. I began to kick and bite, when I was lifted off her. I broke down, my hair turning to a deep gray. I looked up to Emmett Cullen. I began to sob uncontrollably.

"I want that little bitch expelled!" shouted the brusied and broken teacher. Dumbledore walked out looking somber.

"Miss Potter is not in control of her action. Mr. Cullen, will you please come with me to my office with Bella. You three must come too. Minerva, please bring Dolores to the hospital wing." he said his eyes looking sad.

EmPOV

I took Bella to Dumbledore's office. We walked up. He motioned for me to set her dwon on an arm chair.

"Harry!" she mumbled between sobs. Harry raced over to her. He sat down and pulled her on his lap, and began to stroke her hair.

"Bella, what happened?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Harry...sniff...showed me his hand." she wailed.

"Harry, wil you show me your hand?" asked dumbledore. He showed it to him, and I saw anger flash in his eyes, but it was gone quickly.

"I snapped. I mean the way to talked to us it was horrifying. Then...it burned. I felt so overwhelmed with anger. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just...I'm sorry." sobbed Bella.

"Shh. It's okay. Belly-Bells. I love you.." murmered Harry softly calming her down. I smiled.

"Bella, I have reason to believe it was also Voldemort's anger inside you. That combined with the deep need to stand up for your brother made you fight Professer Umbridge." said Dumbledore thoughfully.

"Am I going to be expelled?" she asked sadly.

"No. But I'd apriceate it if you and Harry maybe to a day off. The room of requirment. Just calm down. Relax." said Dumbledore. Bella smiled slightly.

"The holiday's are coming up soon." said Harry.

"Did you think about our discussion?" inquired Bella.

"Yes, I have. I do believe it's possible. But Mr Weasley and Ms. Granger would have to be with you."

"Oh thank you!" squealed Bella. Her hair turned a bubble gum pink color.

"But Bella you must write a formal apology to Professor Umbridge." Bella sighed buyt nodded. We left the office and I made my way to the Hufflepuff comon room.

Bella Swan was a character. A fictonal person. A facade. Bella Potter is different. I sighed...I hoped Edward was okay.

**Okay short I know(; so this isn't going ot be a Bella/ Edward story. I have a few ideas**

**Bella/fred?**

**Bella/oc**

**bella/ nobody? **

**Review me ur thoughts(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. Play list**: **Ridin' Solo. Jayson Derulo(JAAAAYYYSOOONN DEEERRRUULLLOOO)

Ch. 4 Dreams

BPOV

We stood and left his office. Harry and I decided to grab some stuff from our rooms, then leave. We got into the common room. I laughed silently. I had benn at Hogwarts 3 days, and I still haven't slept in my bed. Then someone shouted.

"BELLLA!" said Fred and George in unison. The noticed Edwarda dn Alice glaring at us. I ignored them. Fred and George ran up to me, as Harry sliped upstairs.

"GRED FEORGE!" I shouted jumping into their arms. They were my bestest friends, besides Harry and Hermione, and Ron. They were my 2nd and 3rd favorite Weasleys.. I kissed Georges forehead and he smile in a sarcastic way like I had told him he was sexy. He wiggled his eyebrows and I pushed him gently. I turned to Fred.

"Fred!" I said happily. He was my bestest buddy. I had a secret crush on him, though. I kissed his cheek and his ears turned pink. I saw Harry glare at us as he came down the stairs. I pulled away from them and looked at Harry, who was still glaring.

"You have a problem?" I asked loudly. He hissed.

"No." he shouted harshly. Fred and George stepped in.

"Leave her alone mate." said Fred protectively. I felt my hair turn to yellow,love.

"Yeah, she didn't do anything." said George.

"She was snogging my best friends brothers." said Harry angrily. Why was he so angry. Then it hit me. I walked tentively over to him. I had an idea.

"_Stop._" I whispered in parseltounge. Harry's eyes focused and he looked around.

"Sorry Bells. I'm sure...you know. You got the but of his anger then I did." he whispered. I nodded and smiled.

"Well Harry and I will be back on Monday. Gred Feorge? Please come up with an Umbridge prank." I said. They grinned evilly then saluted. I giggled.

"Cullens, er...have fun!" I said. They looked at me. Damn, I was glad to be done with Edward!

~*~*~ Two weeks later.~*~*~

I was so excited. Today was the day we got to go home for the holidays!|(AN: I cut out the Mr Weasley gets injured.) Harry and I were taking some of the Weasleys to Chicago for the holidays, after Christmas. Hermione was coming too. And the Cullens. They had been deemed Harry and I's personal bodyguards. I hated it. Anyway. I quickly strode onto the platform, Harry Ron, and Hermione following. We soon found a compartment.

"So, what are our plans for the holidays?" I asked. We hadn't exactly...been invited to the Weasleys. We were kind of just showing up.

"Bella, can we...er...can we...oh shove it! Can we visit the Dursleys?" sputtered Harry.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"You know how I told you about the dementors. I want to check on Dudlely...and Uncle Vernon thinks..your dead." Harry said. I laughed.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"How's about tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded and was soon pulled into my own thoughts.

The train ride home was long and fun. We went to the Weasley's. I was bunking with Hermione in Ginny's room. Harry and I told Mrs. Weasley of our plans. She reluctantly nodded, only if Hermione and Ron came along. We agreed heistantly. Soon enough we were all soon asleep, thinking about tomorrow.

I woke up and went to my trunk. I put on a pair of bright blue jeans, a gray long sleeve shirt, a gray bomber, my sandy UGG boots, and a gray scarf.I grabbed my yellow-orange bag and went downstairs. Harry and I were driving, well I was driving. I had a car at Sirius' house. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I ate a bacon sandwhich before flooing to Grimmauld place. We slipped right outside after a quick hello to Sirrius and the Order.

"So are you ready?" I asked admiring my wavy brown hair. Harry looked grim, ron and Hermione looked curious. I was not all too thrilled but hey, I gotta show them I'm alive. I had never seen the Dursleys at Christmas ever since I started Hogwarts. I slipped on my blakc shades and stepped on the gas peddal. We were soon in Surrey, at number 4 Privet Drive. I pulled in the driveway and got out. Hary took my hand. Ron and Hermione was slowly behind us. I saw a flicker in the curtains, Aunt Petunia was spying. I laughed internally. Harry smiled at me and then knocked. I still had my glasses over my eyes. The door creaked open.

"Aunt Petunia. May I come in?" asked Harry politely. I laughed outloud this time. She looked at me.

"Who is with you?" she whispered opening the door slightly.

"My friends and...Bella." I gave a small wave as her eyes widened.

"Bella is dead. Vernon said so."

"No, I'm not. I was on...a...ah mission." I said sharply. She opened the door an dushered us in. Ron and Hermione ambled in. I saw Vernon,Dudley...adn Aunt Marge.

"Petunia dear, who is at the door?" called Uncle Vernon...or was it Aunt Marge? I shook it off. Aunt Petunia gestured to the dining room. I walked in.

"Hello Uncle Vernon,Dudley...Aunt Marge." I spat the last name.

"Its the girl...I thoughtshe was dead." snarked Marge.

"No, I was on a special getaway." I said smirking largely.

"Who are they?" asked Uncle Vernon getting the topic away from where it was headed.

"This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Long time best friends." Harry and I said in unison. We then both laughed. Twins.

"You have friends?" snapped Dudley. I walked up behind him.

"Are you insinuating I don't have friends?" I said leaning down and whispering it in his ear. He gulped.

"n-n-o-o." he stuttered. Ron looked amused as did Hermione and Harry.

"Dudley! Are you going to take that? Duddy, kick her arse!" shouted Marge, looking purple. I laughed outloud.

"C'mon Dudley. Teach Isabella a lesson. Nobody talks to a Dursley like that." said Vernon. Dudley stood and motions for me to go in the living room. I followed.

"Does Belly-Bells want Duddy to go easy on her?" whispered Aunt marge evilly. I hissed. Low and cold. I began to feel imense anger. "C'mon Dudley. Punch her. She isn't a girl...she's an it. Right Belly-Boo Bells." I screamed. In an instant Harry and Ron were holding my. MY scar began to burn. I ripped them off and advanced toward Marge.

"I could kill you with a flick of my hand." I hissed. She looked at me with wide eyes. They soon grew cold.

"Psh. Vernon you need to beat this girl more often." she said roughly. I growled.

"_Kill._" I hissed in a snakelike parsletounge voice that wasn't my own.

"Voldemort." said Harry. I began toreach for my wand, which was tucked in my boot. Harry ran at me. My scar burned again. Then.

"_You didn't succed James."(AN NOT VAMP JAMES) I said. I was in a room. Nagini at my side. A short squak scared man was infront of me._

"_Sorry my lord. Please forgive. For I did not know of the change my lord." he said in a little voice. More of a squeak._

"_Kill." I told Nagini. She struck and I watched her eat._

I woke up with a start. I was in my bed at Hogwarts. It was just a dream...oh god. I soon feel back asleep.

**Ok short I kno. Sorry! Thanks for the awesome reviews. May I have more? So ya kno the Song Ridin Solo is about being happy to b single. Thats Bella. Just that way u'll understand the next chapter better! **

**~*Stephieee*~**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. Play list**: **She's so lovely by scouting for girls

Ch. 5 Christmas break!

BPOV

It was offically the first day of break. Well the Hogwarts Express left today. I sat in a compartment with Harry, George and sigh Fred. Ron and Hermione were being prefects. I sat next to fred, he turned red when I plopped down beside him.

"So freddie, what's you plans for the holiday?" I asked using a mimic name. He laughed loudly.

"Well dear Bellliee. I am going to spend time with an amazing person in Chicago." He stopped when Harry coughed loudly. "The name is...uh. Potter. Harry Potter. 'cuz He is amazing." I laughed squeezing his hand. His ears turned bright red. All the Weasleys turned red...when the were embarassed.

"Fred Weasley are you embarassed?" asked George and Harry at the same time. I laughed, but I went over to Harry and smacked the back of his read, same with George. I returned to my seat and stayed there for the remander of the ride.

~*~Christmas Eve~*~

I sat on the couch, Harry beside me. I was curled up in his side. The cullens were crowding the other end of the room. Mr. Weasley was asking them about muggle things. I stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Bella." said Ron. I smiled and hopped onto the counter.

"Hi Ron. What's on your mind?" I asked

"Bella...I really like her." said Ron.

"Hermione?" I guessed. He nodded sheepishly.

"Well then do something!" I said.

"No!" he shouted.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOUR A GIT!" I said.

"I don't wanna hurt her."

"She loves you you bloody idiot." I shouted. Fred and Harry came in.

"Bella stop yelling at Ron!" yelled Harry and Fred.

"NO! HE IS AN IDIOT HE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT LOVE!" I growled.

"I'm sure he knows plenty." snapped Fred.

"And you must be the queen of love." I snapped.

"I know plenty about love." said Fred indignantly.

"Well then fucking prove it!" I said, my hair bright red. He looked at me. Then I felt warm lips on mine. I molded into the kiss. I could feel the fireworks going off. I wraped my arms around his neck. I was lifted off the ground. Our lips molded together,and everything around us faded until.

"WHAT THE HELL!" came a loud voice. We broke away and I looked into Fred's blue eyes. They reminded me of the sky after a fresh rain.

"Bella!" said Harry. His eyes were cold.

"What?" I snapped.

"I refuse to let you kiss anyone." he said in a deathly quiet voice. Fred wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well dear Harry. You have abso-fucking-loutley no choice who I date or Kiss.!" I said menacingly.

"Watch your language!" scolded Harry. I pulled my wand out.

"Densaugeo!" I shrieked. Harry's teeth began growing at an alarming rate. He began to panic. Hermione raced into the kitchen. She said the counter curse and his teeth were normal again. The kitchen was slient. The rest of the weasleys and migrated in.

"You know what I think Bella?" asked Harry loudly. I glared.

"What dear Harry. Is your wittle brain thinking?" I crooned glared at me. His nostrils flared.

"I think that you Isabella Potter, you are a manipulative _bitch._" spat Harry angrily. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I got free of Fred's arms. The tears began to fall down my cheeks. Harry's gaze hardened.I walked over to him.

"This manipulative bitch is one you'll never have to see again." I said quietly.

"Good riddance." said Harry heatedly. My heart literally broke in two. The tears were falling freely now. I mustered up all my courage and _**SMACK. **_ With all the force I could muster( which was quite a lot) I slapped Harry. He was on the floor. A cowardly piece of garbage. I kicked him.

"You sure as hell are not my fucking brother. You know what? Maybe Voldemort won't have to kill you. Maybe I will first." I said shrilly. HE glared. I stalked out of the kitchen and into the garden. I felt someone come beside me. It was Hermione and Fred.

"What happened Bella." asked Hermione. I began to walk down the street. They walked too.

"Harry tried to take control of me. I snapped." I said summing it all up. Fred wraped his arms around me. I saw an old tin on the side of the rode. I picked it up.

"Portus." I said. It light up blue then died down.

"Where are you going." whispered Fred.

"Chicago." I mumbled. He nodded.

"I'm coming with you." He said forcefully.

"But-"

"Me too!" piped up Hermione.

"Fine." I saqid shortly. The tin glowed blue.

"Now or never." I said. I laid a forefinger on it.

"Fred! Hermione! Bella!" came a familiar voice. I looked up to see who is was. They were hidden by Hermione , but we all had fingers on the tin. I felt a tug at my navel. The world was spinning then I was slammed onto the ground. I looked around. I was in a park. It was early morning.

"Bella?" came the voice of the intruder.

"Why are you here?" I asked...

**Ooohh fight! Review...don't worry they wnt hate eachother for long.**

**Now who should the intruder be?**

**Ginny**

**George**

**Ron or**

**A cullen(if so name the cullen)**

**Review me ur thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. Play list**: Airplane B.O.B ft Hayley williams**

Ch. 6 The windy city!

There,standing in all her glory was Rosalie Hale.

"Bella, what happened?" she asked kindly. I quickly recovered.

"Harry...was a tab bit angry." I said. It was Voldemort.

"We have to go back!" cried Hermione.

"Where are we?" asked George.

"Chicago." Rosalie and I said in unison. I laughed lightly.

"Harry is my tiwn, he knows where I am and will come and find me if he choses. Now I have reservations and a hotel. Come!" I said as we walked to the street. I hailed a taxi and we all jammed in. I gave them the adress and we got there quickly.

"Reservation for Potter." I said firmly. The man glared at me in a snobby way.

"We need and I.D." he sneered.

"Imperio!" I said. His eyes took a dreamy state. He rang us up and handed me our keys.

"Thank you." he said. I took the curse off. "Oblivite."

"Muggles must be 18 to purchase a hotel room." I explained. "There is no law on underage magic in America."

"I hope Harry comes." I said.

HPOV

I can't believe what I said. I shook it off. Bella wanted me to come to her. I couldn't though. I felt to awful. After, and with out thinking I fled. I left for good. Never to return until Voldemort was dead.(AN: Im changing the time...this is a year later, so its december of his 6th year).

One year later, May 1st,(battle day.)

BPOV.

I had been in hiding with Fred and Rosalie for a year now. Hermione went back to Ron and Harry. She wrote though. I had a feeling.

"Fred." I called. He walked in. " We are going to Hogwarts."

"Bella...not in your state." he said sternly. I glared.

"My brother might die tonight!" I cried. He looked confused.

"I have an aching pain deep inside me. I know. It's going ot happen tonight. The final battle. He looked worried. Rosalie walked in from hunting.

"Bella. You can't...you are." she started.

"Yes I know what I am. I'm perfectly capable of doing this. Now. We must go!" I said. I latched onto her arm. Then I felt as if I was being compressing into a small rubber tube. Then just like that it was over. I had apprated directly into my old friend Aberforth Dumbledore's pub.

"Who is there?" he roared.

"It is I. Isabella Rosalina Potter. In 4th year I used to help you feed your goats. My patronus is a Narwhal.(lol I love them!). I bring with me Rosalie Lillian Hale and Fred Weasley." I said loudly and clearly. I heard a gasp. I looked arounda nd saw Ab, Ron, Hermione, and:

"Harry." I said in disbelief. He stared.

"Bella!" he cried rushing to me.

"Have you come to find the rest of them?" I asked hugging him. Hermione had informed me of the Horcruxes, as I was ment to be part of the mission. He stared.

"Hermione." I said simply. He nodded.

"Bella...I think tonight is the night." He said in a strange voice. I nodded.

"We must get to the castle!" I said.

One hour later

"Stupefy!" shouted Hermione from beside me. We were battling Rockwood. Harry had disapeared, and Ron was dueling with Neville against Travers.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted. I aimed to kill, whereas Hermione aimed to stun. He dodged it and aimed one at me. We dueled unitl BANG! An echo rang out. Rockwood turned around.

"Avada Kedavra!" I cried. It hit him in the back. He fell to the floor with a flop. Hermione breathed a small sigheof relief. We continued on dueling until Bellatrix came out.

"Aww isn't it Bella Potter and Mudblood Granger!" she cooed. I growled. I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw the cullens attacking.

"Vampires!" shouted a burley Death Eater. Bellatrix glanced away for a second and I took my chance.

"CRUCIO!" I screamed using all my pent up rage. Bellatrix began to writh and scream in agony on the floor. I relented. I stunned her quickly and ran. I bumped into Harry as he came out of the headmasters office.

"Bella...I'm going to him." he whispered. I looked soulem.

"So am I. Before you argue. I am your other half. Part of him lives in me too. In order to defeat him, I too must perish. You and I are the last piece to the final puzzle. If I die, it won't be in vain!" I said in a clear cool voice. Harry nodded sadly. He pulled out the invisibilty cloaka dn draped it over the both of us. We began walking.

"This is it...the close." said Harry suddenly stopping. I looked at him. He pulled out a strange pouch and retrieved a snitch. He put it to his lips. "Bella and I are going to die." The shell broke and a tiny black stone was inside.

"The ressurection Stone!" I whispered. Then out of nowhere figures appeared. Neither flesh nor ghost. It was our parents, a rather young more handsome Sirius. And a younger less weathered Lupin.

"Mum!" Harry whispered.

"Daddy!" I cried in an astonished voice.

"Bella...Harry!" said Lily Potter. Tears found there way to my eyes.

"Does it hurt?" asked Harry feeling childish.

"Dieing? Nah. Quicker and easir than falling asleep." said Sirius. I nodded sadly.

"You two are very brave." said James. I smiled slightly. Whoosh! I looked up. Demontors began to form beside us. I never felt cold. We began to walked towards a clearing. They came into view.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you guys. Sorry Lupin..your kid.." mumbled Harry.

"I love you! You both are true Gryffndors." said Lily smiling tears falling like sliver waterfalls. Harry dropped the stone and they were gone.

"I guess I was wrong...I believed Harry and Isabella Potter would come...it seem I was mistaken." said Voldemort.

"No you-" started Harry taking off the cloak.

"Weren't" I finished.

"Potters. Prepare to die." spat the Dark Lord. I reached for Harry's hand. I gave it a tight squeeze.

"Avada Kedavra!" cried Lord Voldemort. We made no effort to stop it. Then darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. Play list**: **Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance

Ch. 7 Death...and Life.

HPOV

(Enter Chapter Kings Cross)

BPOV

I woke up in a brightly lite clearing in a forest. I was completely uncloted, sad a small blaket I was laying on. I wrapped my self up in it. Then I saw someone comeout of the forest.

"Mum!" I said. She smiled and sat beside me.

"Am I dead?" I asked sadly.

"That I can't answer. It depends on if you want to be dead." she said omniously.

"Harry!" I said sadly. "He might be dead..."

"Bella...do you wish to return to humanity?" she asked. I honestly didn't know. I shurgged.

"I don' want to go back...but Ron, Hermione, and...Fred." I sighed.(AN: Percy Perished not Fred)

"Hmm...I think you ought to do the right thing." said Lily thoughtfully.

"I must go back." I spoke in a sad voice. Mum smiled. I gave her a tight hug.

"Tell Daddy I love him. And that Fred is a good man!" I said. Lily laughed and kissed her cheek. She gestured to a overgrown path.

"Love you mom." I said.

"I love you too Bella. Give Harry my love. And for the wedding, I suggest the beach." she said with a wink. I laughed, not wanting to leave. I must though. I hugged her once more then wrapped myself in the sheet and made my way down the path. I saw a blinding white light, and went right to it. I felt a warm sensationan. Then nothing.

"Harry Potter and Bella Potter are dead!" cried Belatrix. I was back in the clearing. I kept my eyes firmly closed. I heard Harry breathing quitely beside me. He was also alive! Things that I didn't understood happened and I was soon being lifted off the ground by a sobbing Hagrid. We walked then:

"NO!" came from Minerva McGonagall. I never thought she had that sort of noise in her!

"HARRY! BELLA!" screamed Ron.

"BELLA!" sobbed Fred.

"NO!" cried out Hermione and Ginny. I felt bad.

"The Children WHO lived are dead." said Voldemort. Hagrid set us gently down. I felt Harry nudge me. He pulled the Cloak over us and we quitely walked away. We ran into the Great Hall. I heard a battle begin outside.

"I saw Dumbledore." said Harry looking off distantly.

"I saw Mum. She sends her love." I said. Harry's head snapped up.

"Aww Is Mummy going to go the same way as Percy Boo?" crooned Bellatrix in a baby voice. Harry and I sprinted , under the cloak, to her.

"YOU BITCH!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. They began to duel. Then Bellatrix fell. Voldemort screamed. I cast a protection chram, affectively revealing Harry and I.

"They are alive!" rang out through the great Hall.

"How!" yelled the Dark Lord.

"There are no more Horcruxes." I said smoothly. I saw people gathering.

"It just us now, Tom." said Harry clearly.

"You dare!" shouted Voldemort.

"It the end!" I cried out tauntingly. He glared.

"Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliarmus" "Stupefy!" Three spell collided. I was thrown back with the force.

The Lord Voldemort,Tom Riddle, fell. Killed by his own rebounding curse. Silence was broke by cheers, as They rang clear.

"Bella." said Harry sadly. I nodded. We saw families huddled off. Harry and I went with Ron and Hemrione to the Headmasters office.

"I'm hungry." said Harry and I in unison. I smiled.

"I love you bro." I said sincierly.

"Love you to sis." he said back.

It was finally over.

**I cut this short...only the epilouge left. Remus,Tonks, and Percy died btw.**


	8. Chapter 8 Epilouge

Ch. Play list**: Smile Uncle Kracker!  
**

Epilouge.

Fred Weasley married Bella Potter, 3 years after the war. Harry and Ginny married 4 years later. Ron and Hermione dated for a while, but married only a year after the final battle. Ginny,Bella, and Hemrione all went to 7th year. Fred and Bella had 3 kids, Minerva 'Mini' Molly, Remus Arthur, and Serena Jaymes. Harry and Ginny had 3 kids as well. James Sirius,Lily Luna, and Albus Severus. Hermione and Ron had 2 kids, Hugo and Rose. They were a tight knit group.

(ENTER Deathly Hallows Epilouge)

Harry and Bella Potter's scars never hurt them again.

All was well.

**Sorry for the crappy epilouge...hope u enjoyed my story...Im coming out with a new one. Just HarryPotter... read it!**


End file.
